Keeping the Faith
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A smutty little post-script to the first episode of Series 5. Connor needs a shower ;D


**Title**: Keeping the Faith  
><strong>Author<strong>: Evenstar Estel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Characters<strong>/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Series 5, Episode 1.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, Smut, teensy bit of Angst.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A smutty little post-script to the first episode of Series 5. Connor needs a shower ;)

Keeping the Faith  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

She spotted Connor at the opposite end of the expansive hallway, he was lumbering in the direction of the locker rooms. The disparaging images of the planet's future that Matt had shown her still swirled inside her head. Nonetheless, Abby couldn't help but feel a wave of pathos as she observed how every step Connor took caused him to groan and whimper. He was in incredible pain and afterall, she loved him. She couldn't reconcile Matt's warnings that something Connor might do would destroy the world with the man she'd brought coffee to and kissed that morning. Her Connor was a selfless, courageous man and it was only a couple of hours previous that she'd thought she'd lost him forever. When the creature had dragged him away as he screamed in terror, Abby had felt such a fear over come her that she thought she'd die on the spot. Getting him back down in the underground had shaken her just as powerfully. Abby warred within herself for only a moment longer before breaking into a jog and rushing towards him.

Connor teetered on his feet and stumbled, putting his hands out to brace his impact against the wall in front of him. He lurched and almost threw up. He'd been high on adrenaline for hours and now that the effects were wearing off, the pain in his battered body, and more so in his leg, were getting the better of him. He paused and tried to steady his breathing. The first aid Becker had administered at the site was excellent, but Connor knew he needed to go to hospital. More than that, he desperately wanted a shower. As interested as he was in whatever it was April had brought him from Prospero, Connor knew his limits and he'd all but reached them. He stood up straight again and took a step forwards, keeping his hand pressed against the wall to steady himself. Pain lanced up to his spine and his leg gave out. Connor gave up, he was done. He was too tired and too injured to endure another minute. He expected to feel the bone rattling thud of his body hitting the floor but instead Connor felt strong arms encircling his waist, soft breasts pressed against his chest and Abby's cheek against his.

"Let me help," Abby spoke softly, cradling him to her and letting her body take his weight. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You smell even worse than you did this morning."

"Ta, love," Connor replied hoarsely. "I was on my way to remedy that."

"Come on." She got him arm over her shoulders, secured hers around his waist and together the made it the rest of way. It was past the end of the work day and the locker room was mercifully empty. If Prospero's money was good for anything, it was the private shower rooms. Abby eased Connor down on the bench and let him rest. "You okay?"

"Um, no, not really. M'leg's on fire." Connor winced when he tried to reach down to untie his boots. Abby knelt down and shooed his hands away, undoing his laces for him.

"We'll take you to hospital after we're done. There's no telling what sort of bacteria the creature carried. You'll needs shots and antibiotics." She pulled off his boots and socks, scowling at how much blood had seeped into the right one. "No arguments."

"Too tired and sore to argue. Just... just want to get clean n' have a rest. I didn't sleep at all last night."

Abby pushed his jacket off his shoulders and divested him of it. She gripped the hem of his shirts and pulled them up over his head and off. Abby gasped when she saw the bruises that marred his torso. Naturally getting dragged underground through tunnels would have injured him but Abby wasn't prepared for the sight of him all black and blue.

"Um... okay, worse than I thought," sighed Connor. "No wonder it hurts when I breathe."

"That could be the effects of the gas too. My god, Connor." Abby lay her hands on his knees and looked up into his dark eyes.

"M'sorry. I don't mean to get hurt. It's on my list of least favourite things to do actually. Along with have rows with you."

"We're not having a row. I just don't like that you're keeping secrets."

"It's just work, it's not affecting _us_."

"Not now Connor." Abby silenced him with a hard look. He said no more and soon forgot the tenuous subject of his job with Prospero when Abby began to undo the buckle of his belt. He slouched as she undid his jeans and lowered the zip. Abby couldn't help but smile at the sight of his cock filling out and hardening just by her barest touch. Connor could've been run through a meat grinder and he'd still get an erection for her. She removed his boxers and trousers, before looking at the bandage Becker had put on his leg. He was red with blood, but the wound was no longer flowing. She gingerly unraveled the gauze and peeled off the sterile patch. She winced when Connor hissed in pain. The gauge in his flesh looked absolutely horrific. It needed to be cleansed properly, but for now a hot shower and soap would be sufficient. His legs were just as bruised at the rest of him and she sighed heavily. "Oh Conn..."

He said nothing, but reached out tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She didn't care that he was bloody and dirty, she had to show him how much she loved him. She turned and pressed her lips to his palm and covered his hand with her own. "Abby..." Connor whispered.

"Shh... just close your eyes and relax," she bade. "I want to make you feel better."

"Just being near you is more than enough."

Abby smiled at him, then gave him a pointed look. Connor smiled back and obeyed, closing his eyes.

He felt the heat of her breath against the head of his cock and groaned when her tongue laved over him. Abby wasted no time and engulfed him in her mouth. Her tongue played against the most prominent vein on the underside of his length as she took him down, closing her lips around his girth. When he came to the back of her throat, she paused and took a breath and let the entirety of him ease down. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked rhythmically for a few moments, enjoying his loud moans of pleasure before slowly pulling back until only the head was in her mouth. She kissed and suckled upon him until his chest was heaving before taking him down again. Abby continued in the same fashion until he started making the sounds she loved best, knowing he was closed to coming. Connor let out a strangled cry and erupted. She swallowed down his release, enjoying the sensation of the silky fluid flowing across her tongue and down her throat as she swallowed. She continued to suck him until he'd gone soft then let him slip from her mouth.

"Feel better?" Abby asked, smiling at the dopey, contented look on his face.

"Feel like I don't have a spine... think you melted it, love," was his mumbled reply. Abby rose to her feet and took hold of his hands, hauling him up. Once again she bore his weight and guided under the shower head. She positioned him against the wall and turned on the spray to nearly the hottest setting. She stepped back and Connor leaned into the water, letting it sluice over his naked body. The water at his feet pooled red and and gray from the blood and grime being rinsed off him. "Just stay under the water, I'll be right back."

He nodded in acknowledgment, but kept his eyes closed. Abby left the small room and went to their lockers, retrieving them both fresh clothes as well as her toiletries. When she returned to Connor, he hadn't moved. He may well have been asleep on his feet. She set their clothes aside on the bench and brought out her shampoo. She removed all of her clothing and joined Connor in the shower.

She startled him by pressing her nude body against his. He rumbled happily and brought his hands up to cup the globes of her arse, lifting her up and pressing her firmly against his body. He thrust his hips against her, rubbing the thatch of hair on her mound against his cock.

"Connor Temple you are insatiable," Abby laughed as she felt him grow hard again. Connor smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to wash me?" He was trying for smoldering, but all he could muster in his state was adorable.

"That was my intent, yes."

"Mmm, good. I'm very dirty."

"Heh, in more ways than one." She kissed him quickly and reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into her palm. She lathered up his hair and massaged the soap into his scalp. Connor moaned and groaned dramatically and Abby couldn't help but smile. She spread the lather over his chest and shoulders, kissing his flesh where she'd cleaned. Meanwhile, Connor's hands roamed over her body, delving between the cheeks of her arse to tease her, squeezing her breasts and plucking her nipples and all the while, rubbing his cock against her. His goal wasn't to get off, Abby had already graciously given him that, he just wanted to enjoy the pleasures of her body against his in the quiet solace of the little shower room.

"Want you..." Connor moaned.

"You're not strong enough right now. We'll make love in the morning after you've had a good night's sleep." He nodded his head and bent to kiss her. Their embrace was soft and kind, the passion understated, but deeply felt. Connor's hand glided across her soapy skin, cupping her sex and stroking her labia with a single finger. He smiled against her mouth when he slipped his finger inside her and felt how wet and hot she was for him. He added a second, then a third finger and pushed as deep up inside her as she could take. Abby widened her legs and gripped his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched as Connor purposefully manipulated her inner flesh. After their year alone in the Cretaceous he'd become considerably adept with his fingers, something Abby enjoyed with him quite often when they couldn't escape for a proper shag. The first month back at the ARC had included several quick trysts with just Connor's fingers and a few minutes alone with him. Connor pushed in deep and stroked her most sensitive spot with the pads of his fingers while making circles with his thumb upon her clitoris. Abby's orgasm as quick and strong and she sobbed into his mouth as she was wracked by the force of it.

The pulse of Abby's muscles around his fingers and the way she was rubbing against him brought him to his own completion. The water washed his semen from Abby's stomach and down her legs. He withdrew his fingers from her center slowly and brought her close, wrapping her up in his arms. Abby locked hers around his waist and lay her cheek to his shoulder.

"I love you, Connor," spoke Abby. Connor relished the moment. It was a rare occasion that she said it first.

"I love you too. I'm doing m'best." Abby nodded and tightened her grip for a moment before releasing him. She kissed his lips and offered him a sweet smile.

"Let's get you looked after, then home to bed."

!*!*!

It wasn't until the doctor was stitching up the wound on his leg that Connor remembered that he'd left April in his lab. He didn't say anything to Abby. She was doting on him and stroking his still damp hair as he endured having his flesh sewn back together. He didn't want to spoil their closeness by mentioning anything to do with Prospero. Once they were back at the flat, Abby made them a simple meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Jess was already ensconced her bedroom for the night and after they'd eaten, they hastened to do the same. The bed was warm and comfortable and Connor sunk down into the mattress with a satisfied groan.

Abby crawled in next to him and pulled off his shirt, having grown used to using his bare chest as the place to rest her head when she slept. She snuggled at his side a closed her eyes. She nudged her nose against his skin and breathed him in. She understood suddenly how Connor had felt that day below the cliffs when he'd thought she'd been taken by the slithering creature. She rubbed his stomach and cuddled him, taking his warmth and vitality into herself.

She believed Matt. Her instincts told her that whatever Philip Burton was up to would end up destroying the world. But she also knew that any role Connor may play would be completely innocent. Her Connor had a good and honest heart. She silently prayed that he wouldn't fall victim to that evil man.

When Connor's arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders, Abby relaxed and closed her eyes. There was uncertainty, fear and chaos around every corner, waiting to ensnare them, but one thing would never change - Connor loved her and she loved him.

The End


End file.
